1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As the electro-optical device, there is an active drive type liquid crystal device used as an optical modulator (light valve) of a liquid crystal projector, for example. A pixel of the liquid crystal device has a pixel electrode, a transistor which controls switching of the pixel electrode, and a pixel circuit including a storage capacitor for holding an image signal written in the pixel electrode.
In such a liquid crystal device, there have been attempts to increase the number of pixels, for example, to realize more excellent display quality. To increase the number of pixels without changing the size of the liquid crystal device brings high definition of the pixels and there remain problems of how to make the size of the transistor compact and secure the storage capacitor having predetermined electrical capacitance.
In order to solve the problems, an electro-optical device which includes a transparent conductive film provided on an upper layer of a transistor element, a dielectric layer formed above the transparent conductive film and a transparent pixel electrode which constitutes a storage capacitor along the transparent conductive film and the dielectric layer and is electrically connected to the transistor element in an aperture region through which light of a display region can be transmitted is disclosed in JP-A-2010-176119.
According to the electro-optical device described above, since the storage capacitor is configured in the aperture region, in comparison with a case when the storage capacitor is formed in a non-aperture region, it is possible to secure the predetermined electrical capacitance of the storage capacitor regardless of the high definition of the pixel.
However, when only overlapping the transparent conductive film and the pixel electrode with the translucent dielectric layer interposed therebetween, there is a concern that it may not be possible to always obtain the predetermined transmittance since the light which transmits the aperture region may be absorbed into the thin film layers and the light may be reflected on an interface of the thin film layers. In other words, when the translucent storage capacitor is provided in the aperture region of the pixel, there remains a problem that it is necessary to optimize the transmittance of the light which transmits the aperture region.